Brandon Wood
Brandon Wood (born March 2, 1985, in Austin, Texas) is a Major League Baseball third baseman and shortstop for the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim. He bats and throws right-handed. Minor league career 2003-05 Wood was drafted by the Angels in the first round (23rd overall) of the 2003 amateur draft. He spent most of the 2005 season with the Angels' High-A Rancho Cucamonga Quakes, hitting .321 with a California League record 43 home runs (the most homers in the minors in 2005)http://minors.baseball-reference.com/bat_leaders.cgi?yid=2005&lvl=&lid=&sort=HR and 51 doubles. Combined with two doubles and a triple in four games with the Triple-A Salt Lake Stingers, Wood became the first known minor leaguer to hit more than 100 extra-base hits in one year. Wood received several awards for his performance in 2005. Amongst his accolades were: the California League and Single-A Offensive Player of the Year awards, player of the year by Minor League Baseball's official website, and co-player of the year of the Angels minor league system, alongside fellow prospect Howie Kendrick. Wood was selected by the Angels to play on their Arizona Fall League team, the Surprise Scorpions, in October and early November 2005. He hit a league-record 14 home runs for the league runner-up. In mid-November 2005, he represented the United States on the U.S. Olympic regional qualifying team. Wood was featured in the "Big Surprise" article on page 136 in the December 5, 2005, issue of ESPN Magazine 2006 Prior to the season, Wood was ranked as the 3rd best prospect by Baseball America, behind Delmon Young and Justin Upton. He had a solid, though not spectacular year, hitting .276 with 25 home runs and 19 stolen bases in 453 at-bats for the Double-A Arkansas Travelers. 2007 Wood began 2007 as a top 10 prospect by Baseball America once more, holding the 8th spot overall. He changed positions however, as he slid over to third base for the other highly talented shortstop Erick Aybar. This move was made in part to accelerate his track to the majors. Major league career Wood was called up to Angels' major league club on April 25, 2007 and made his major league debut at third base the following day against the Tampa Bay Devil Rays. Prior to the call-up to the big club, Wood was batting .278 (22-for-79) with three home runs and 15 RBI in 20 games with Salt Lake. Wood's first major league at-bat came against Jae Seo. He struck out swinging. He started his second game at third base for the Halos on April 29, picking up his first career base hit off Chicago White Sox closer Bobby Jenks. After the game he was optioned back to Triple-A Salt Lake. He was recalled to the Angels on May 2. On September 12, , against the Baltimore Orioles, he hit his first major league home run off Danys Baez. 2010 In the 2009 offseason, third base appeared to open up for Wood as All-Star third baseman Chone Figgins signed a four year deal with division rivals the Seattle Mariners. Wood went into Spring Training, preparing for a shot at the majors. "I'm going in to spring training to win a job," he said, "That keeps you on your toes. If you think that job is yours, you might get lazy. I've got to be ready to work, rather than sitting back and saying I paid my dues, I waited for my time." He cited first baseman Kendry Morales, who had just come off a breakout 2009 season, as a role model. The Angels' willingness to part with Figgins was in part because they had Wood waiting in Triple-A. Bill Shaikin reported, "The Angels also think that, as Wood improves his plate discipline and gains a better command of the strike zone, he will add a key power component to the lineup." Through June 7th, Wood has not been doing well with a .156 in 122 at bats with just 2 home runs. However, on June 27th Wood hit his first Major League grand slam off Manny Corpas. References External links Category:All-Star Futures Game players Category:Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim players Category:People from Austin, Texas Category:Major League Baseball third basemen Category:Major League Baseball shortstops Category:Baseball players from Texas Category:Arizona League Angels players Category:Provo Angels players Category:Cedar Rapids Kernels players Category:Rancho Cucamonga Quakes players Category:Arkansas Travelers players Category:Salt Lake Bees players Category:1985 births Category:Living people